


New Statistics Teacher

by KaidaMatsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Complete, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidaMatsuki/pseuds/KaidaMatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke always gets what he wants and if he wants Naruto to be his, then he'll definitely do everything to make him his, even if he has to be a teacher. But what will happen if Naruto doesn't like Sasuke's class? Will Sasuke's plan fail? SasuNaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sensei

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own Sasuke and Naruto and all the characters that I'm about to use in my following stories. They all belong to Kishimoto-san.
> 
> Author's Notes:  
> This is fanfic was originally posted in FFnet in May 2010. Pardon the writing style, since I haven't matured then.

" _Onegai! Iruka-sensei, any subject will do! Just please give me another subject to replace that guy's!" Naruto begged desperately._

" _Gomen, Naruto-kun, but there are no more subjects open and the selection was finalized a week ago." Iruka looked at his former student's stress, the brunette's worry visible in his eyes._

" _Naruto, if you want you can transfer into my class but… What makes you want to change your subject that bad? I heard that the teacher you have is really popular to the students."_

'Like hell! He's so arrogant, cocky and worse of all, a bastard!' _Naruto wanted to say this but kept it to himself; instead he said, "I'd rather_ die _than stay in his class!"_

" _Stay on whose class?" A velvet voice asked behind him, taking him by surprise._

'Shit! I'm dead. _' Naruto thought to himself as he turned to face the person whose voice it belonged to._

* * *

The door suddenly flew open and in came a blonde-haired Adonis that looks so damn hot!

"Sorry, I'm late!" He flashed one of his heart-stopping smiles at his frowning teacher.

The student's blonde hair was still disarrayed and wet, due to the facts that he over-slept and had recently taken a bath. His clothes were awfully loose and revealing, emphasizing his glorious tanned skin. He possessed three whisker-like scars on each prominent cheek, giving him an animalistic beauty. His last, but not the least, aqua blue eyes that threatened anyone to drown in them, while his gold hair competed with the sun's rays.

"You're late… Again." The teacher in charge of that period replied to the _only_ student who was always late on his class and that certain student was Uzumaki Naruto.

The new teacher in charge of Statistics was not only young, but also a heart-throb! Of course, who would be able to resist his charms? He was pure sex on legs! Every student who attended his class knew of that! In fact, every one of his students joined his class because of that reason, except the ones who genuinely wanted to learn. Everyone knew of this obvious fact… Everyone, but Naruto.

The teacher in charge of this horrid subject was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Gomen, gomen, Uchiha-sensei," Naruto apologized, taking his seat promptly.

Sasuke glared at the blonde-idiot who just kept on smiling, and scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Fortunately for Sasuke, Naruto was totally oblivious to his surrounding, and didn't catch one of Sasuke's suggestive glances at his enticing appearance. He licked his lips unconsciously, itching to lick that patch of tanned skin.

' _Fuck!'_ He cursed inwardly as he imagined himself on top of a flushed, hickey-covered tanned skin, red plump kissable lips and a pair of lust-filled sapphire eyes. His blonde student on his bed, gloriously naked with a vibrator up his round tanned ass, moaning his name with urgency, _"Onegai, Se-"_

"Sensei!" A pink-haired girl called out, Sasuke mentally cursed her for disturbing his thoughts for his blonde.

"What?" He curtly snapped, suddenly feeling frustrated that he had to deal with _her_ if he wanted to get closer to Naruto.

"Ne, sensei, don't you think that Naruto is being unfair?" Sakura asked, pouting at the Uchiha, "I mean, he's always late for class and of course, I'm not complaining in your class and I know," she lowered her eyelashes slightly, "you have no complaints on my behavior also."

Sakura winked at Sasuke, making him narrow his eyes at her, clearly repulsed at what the pink-haired student had done.

"Your point, Miss Haruno?"

"Well, maybe you should punish him since Naruto is an idiot and probably deserves it." Sakura stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Eh? Sakura-chan…" Naruto made a whining noise and all of a sudden, she punched him on the head. "Itai! That hurts!" He complained, looking at his seatmate and rubbing the back of his head where she had hit him.

"That's your fault for being late!"

"At least I still went to class..." He grumbled.

"Yeah, because of me! If I haven't called you up, you would have missed Uchiha-sensei's class!"

"I didn't like his class anyway…" Naruto murmured mostly to himself, unfortunately Sakura also heard it.

"What did you say?" Sakura's voice raised an octave higher at the blasphemy of what he'd said. It was clear she was about to strike the blonde again without a second thought.

Naruto immediately closed his eyes, waiting for the heavy impact to come but… felt none. And to his astonishment, when he opened his eyes, he saw his teacher had caught Sakura's fist with his palm.

Sakura quickly retracted her hand, becoming instantly flustered at what she had done as she started to stutter pathetically. "An-Ano... G-Gomen, sensei, I didn't mean to-"

"Uzumaki."

Sakura shut her mouth, and Naruto slightly jumped on his seat at the mention of his name. By now, his classmates were silent with growing anxiety.

Naruto broke the stiffening silence with his slow, tentative reply, "H-Hai?"

Sasuke faced Naruto squarely, onyx clashing with sapphire ones. His face was unnervingly stoic. "Since you _are_ always late for my class, you have to do extra assignments tonight. I'll be giving you the designated questions that you are to answer later, and I want you to submit it tomorrow."

Naruto blinked, as if his ears were being cruel and playing tricks on him, "N-Nani?" He asked incredulously with a tone of disbelief.

"You heard me, tomorrow, no tardiness, no absence and no _excuses!"_

Naruto's mouth opened and closed, not comprehending what to do or say, until he slammed them shut. He crossed his arms vexingly and pouted, mumbling something that seemed to be ' _inconsiderate teme'_.

Sasuke smirked discretely, before coughing and turning to the whole class. His amusement was immediately wiped off from his face, leaving no traces to begin with, "Class is dismissed."

Naruto grumbled under his breath, leaving the classroom as soon as possible.

"The sooner, the better." Naruto nodded to himself as he formulated a plan, and ought to find Iruka-sensei who was in charge of the class schedule. After turning around a corner, he spotted his brunette-haired teacher walking down the hallway.

' _Speak of the devil'_ Naruto smiled to himself at his good luck, "Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka turned, and found Naruto jogging his way towards him. "Naruto?"

The blonde paused, giving his former sensei a bright smile in response.

"What are you doing here, Naruto? Classes are still not done." Iruka asked worriedly, peering over Naruto's shoulder to see if there were any teachers frantically searching as they to capture him like he had during in elementary.

"No, our teacher today is absent so it's a free period." He grinned, then the reason why he went up to him in the first place. "Ne, Iruka-sensei, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Naruto, as long as I can do it. What is it?"

Naruto fidgeted, hoping to have been spared of that question and the following that would surely come after, but he was desperate. His blue eyes shifted nervously, "Ano… I want to change my subject on Uchiha-sensei's class."

"Why would you do that?" Iruka asked, clearly perplexed at his student's request, and saw Naruto's crest-fallen face at his question. He sighed, dropping the query, "I'll see if I can and if there are any more subjects available and willing."

Naruto smiled and waved back at his teacher as he went back to his room, shouting, "Airgato, Iruka-sensei, ikimasu!"

Naruto knew that his favorite teacher will be able to help him… That is until after two days…

"Onegai! Iruka-sensei, any subject will do! Just _please_ give me another subject to replace that guy's!" Naruto begged desperately.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun, but there are no more subjects open and the selection was finalized a week ago." Iruka looked at his former student's stress, the brunette's worry visible in his eyes.

"Naruto, if you want you can transfer into my class but… What makes you want to change your subject that bad? I heard that the teacher you have is really popular to the students."

' _Like hell! He's so arrogant, cocky and worse of all, a bastard!'_ Naruto wanted to say this but kept it to himself; instead he said, "I'd rather _die_ than stay in his class!"

"Stay on whose class?" A velvet voice asked behind him, taking him by surprise.

' _Shit! I'm dead.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he turned to face the person whose voice it belonged to.

"Ah, gomen, Uchiha-san, did we disturb you? Naruto was just asking me to change his subject." Iruka looked around to check if his assumptions were true and that Naruto should lower down his voice.

"No, you weren't disturbing me, but I do find the topic quite interesting. Do you mind me hearing the rest of it?" Sasuke answered in a bored tone, but deep inside, he was impatient to know what they were talking about.

"Well, Naruto and I was talking about your-", Naruto suddenly clamped Iruka's mouth, hindering him from saying any more. Sasuke cocked an eye brow at Naruto's weird behavior.

" _Nothing!_ We were talking about nothing!" Naruto interrupted too fast for comfort.

Then Iruka removed the blonde's hand off his mouth and looked at Naruto with warning, clearly irritated.

Naruto bowed his head, looking like a thoroughly reprimanded child.

The brunette-haired man faced Sasuke, "Could you please excuse us. I need to talk to him for a while." He awaited for the Uchiha's nod of approval, before pulling his blonde student to a corner for privacy as he sent a serene smile.

Sasuke was now more frustrated because of his lack of knowledge upon that subject. His irritation grew as his curiosity killed him with persisting annoyance. His growing jealousy on how the two were whispering to each other nearly ate him whole!

' _Dammit! I want to rip them apart! Away from each other. He's mine!'_

"Naruto, I think you should just ask Uchiha-san to move to my subject, if you're really that persistent, or at least consult your problems with him. If I was your teacher, I would allow you to change your subject with my consultation." Iruka whispered to him.

"Thanks for the suggestion, Iruka-sensei, but, unlike you, Uchiha-sensei is very hard to convince. Also if you were my teacher, I would never trade your subject." Naruto replied back as softly and smiled brightly to further convince his teacher to take him in his class.

Iruka, despite touched at what his student had said, still tried to convince Naruto to his idea. He sighed at the continuous disapproval of his former student. ' _This is for your own good, Naruto.'_ Iruka called out to Sasuke. "Uchiha-san."

"Hai," Sasuke answered eagerly, relieved that he would finally be able to know of their conversation.

"Naruto-kun wants to exchange one of his classes for my class. Do you think that you can allow him to change his class?" Iruka bluntly asked as Naruto visibly stiffened beside him.

Sasuke saw the panic look in Naruto's eyes and answered, "Of course, but whose class does he want to change?"

Iruka blinked with surprise as if he expected the Uchiha to already know of his student's unwavering decision. His brown eyes shot a glare at Naruto's direction who was trying in vain to play ignorant by avoiding his eyes. He let out a heavy sigh, before directing his eyes to the floor, whispering, "Ano… Yours."

Sasuke's muscles tensed as his jaw tightened with pressure, and his immediate reply was, " _No."_

' _Hell no! I've had too much trouble in getting Naruto in my subject.'_

Naruto, who already stopped panicking, snapped and became furious. "Why not?" He demanded, unwilling to back down with a simple 'no', especially to the bastard! He refused to lose to him.

"I said no, and that's final." Sasuke glared at the blonde, hoping that he would back down, but Naruto glared his own at him in defiance.

"Why can't I change my subject, Uchiha-sensei?" Naruto nearly growled out as he forced the question through clamped teeth. His hands ached from being screwed tightly shut in order to suppress his anger and annoyance.

 _'God dammit! Because I don't want you to leave...!'_ Sasuke couldn't exactly say that, so he quickly thought up a valid excuse to present. "It's because I have a test this coming week which is a big part of your grade, _and_ you have no time in learning other subjects, since the Semester Exams are near."

Naruto was dumb-struck at what his sensei said, and tried to look for an excuse but couldn't. He pouted in frustration for his teacher had certainly got him there, and he hated admitting that he was right. Sasuke, on the other hand, was smirking triumphantly, obviously knowing that he won.

"Ano…"

The two of them turned their heads in unison to face the brunette, almost forgetting that Iruka was still there.

"Since this has all cleared up, I suggest Naruto-kun must go to his class now. Who's your next teacher, Naruto-kun?"

"Uchiha-sensei's."

* * *

Naruto, still outraged by his teacher's decision, went on sulking in Sasuke's class.

Sasuke was pissed off by Naruto's attempt to change his class, _and_ his sulking around during his period. He was also anxious to know why the idiot attempted to change his subject.

Period was finally over and Naruto stood up to leave, only to be called.

"Uzumaki, stay. I need to talk to you."

"Ooh… Oi, Naruto, I think you made Uchiha-sensei more pissed today." Kiba grinned at his sulking friend and patted his shoulder for support, before leaving. "Ja ne."

Naruto watched his friend leave the room as he waved his hand nonchalantly. He sighed, closing his eyes. Well, no help there. Suddenly, he felt a killer aura being directed at him. He opened his eyes to see glaring emeralds, making him flinch and gulp nervously. "Sa-Saku-"

"Naruto! If you made Uchiha-sensei angry, I'll pound you!" Sakura threatened, cracking her knuckles to give emphasis and soon left too.

Naruto looked deathly pale; turned his head and caught sight of Shikamaru in front of him. He looked at Shikamaru pleadingly for help.

The pineapple head yawned and muttered, "Troublesome." before also leaving the room.

Naruto sighed heavily and saw Hinata pass by, her face showed sympathy and support. He slightly grinned and saw her blush in response.

"G-Good luck, Naruto-kun." Her soft voice encouraged.

The last of the students left the room, leaving a very nervous Naruto and a stoic Uchiha.

Silence prevailed, the air felt stifling to Naruto until he thought that he'd die if he didn't stop the chilling atmosphere from continuing. "Teme! Stop making me feel guilty!" Naruto bursted and stood up immediately, ready to leave the room when a hand stopped him by the elbow. He shut his eyes tightly _, 'The bastard's not making me feel guilty. Hell no!'_

Then out of nowhere, a hand pulled Naruto by the waist, leaning him on to the taller man's chest.

Naruto stiffened, not knowing what's happening. He felt Sasuke breathe beside his right ear, hearing him whisper, "Stay still", before the man attacked the blonde's sweet tanned neck.

Naruto moaned aloud at the sudden contact. His eyes bulged and immediately covered his mouth in embarrassment as he blushed madly at the sultry sound he emitted, _'D-Did I just...?'_

Sasuke kept nipping, tasting and sucking at the tanned neck, making it hard for Naruto to muffle his moans. Each of the Naruto's sweet moans went straight to Sasuke's groin which was already bulging to life. The Uchiha turned Naruto to face him as he slowly cornered him to the wall, placing his mouth above his student.

"Why don't you want me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked huskily, his warm breath reaching Naruto and in turn, making him shiver with delight at the mention of his name. He smirked, leaning over to the Naruto's ear, "Well, we just have to change that, won't we?"

It was the only warning, before Sasuke grounded on to Naruto. A sweet moan erupted from Naruto's mouth, while a guttural one from Sasuke's.

" _Sensei!"_ Naruto whimpered, causing Sasuke's hormones to hit the roof.

"I want you to tell me that you want _me_." The command was given emphasis when Sasuke grinded on to Naruto. Pale hands clenched tightly upon slim, toned waist as Naruto's moans became music to Sasuke's ears.

Naruto, who was still dazed with lust, just wanted his teacher to continue.

Sasuke let out a feral growl, "Well?" His tone was laced with impatience.

Naruto let a nod for a yes, fearing that his voice might betray him; desperately aching for their heated make-out to continue. His fogged brain was hopelessly drugged by the Uchiha's wonderful scent.

"Good." Sasuke smirked as he slammed their erections together harshly, before reaching between them, unzipping the blonde's pants. His other hand fingered the younger boy's nipples, not daring to slow his grinding motion.

"W-Wait! No!" Naruto cried out as realization hit him. _'He's my sensei! What the hell was I thinking?'_

"W-We can't do this, Uchiha-sensei." Naruto struggled to say in between moans. His mind was slowly taken with pleasure as he subconsciously noted that his pants were already removed. "Se-Sensei, we might get –"

Sasuke silenced him with a harsh demanding kiss. His hand, which was still on the blonde's waist, moved to pull down Naruto's chin, granting him entrance. As soon as it was granted, Sasuke explored the wet cavern and felt Naruto's arms slide to his broad shoulders, bringing him down for more of the addicting taste. He knew it was his first time tasting Naruto – And already, he was undoubtedly hooked. Sasuke tilted the blonde's head to have more, to taste more…

Naruto whimpered as the loss of oxygen became too intense.

They both gasped, a string of saliva connecting their panting lips. Sasuke closed the gap as soon as Naruto was able to breathe. Determined to taste more from Naruto, Sasuke roamed around until he accidentally brushed Naruto's tongue, _shit!_ It felt like he was about to go insane as Naruto's tongue began to suck on his own, responding to Sasuke's kiss vigorously.

All too sudden, they were panting for air again, equally flushed as their eyes shimmered with want for the other.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. His golden hair messy, sapphire eyes clouded with lust, his lips- _god!_ His lips, just looking at Naruto made Sasuke hard, and seriously horny.

Sasuke, already losing his mind by not touching the blond, began to fully undress Naruto.

Before Naruto could register a thing, Sasuke had already discarded both of their clothes. He desperately urged himself not to moan when the cool air touched Naruto's throbbing dick

Sasuke gripped Naruto's small frame and grinded faster than before, sending Naruto to the edge as he licked, and sucked on the Naruto's neck when he arched his back, letting him leave red marked hickies.

Naruto was pulling Sasuke closer, bucking his hips to his touch.

"Uchiha-sen-"

"Sasuke. Call me Sasuke." He grunted with force as Naruto whimpered underneath him.

" _Sasuke..._ "

He shivered with pleasure as Naruto moaned out his name.

"You want more, Naruto?" Sasuke asked seductively, he grounded on to Naruto with extra force.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, bucking wildly now and releasing a long, deep moan that was saturated with need.

Sasuke, complying with Naruto's need, pulled the blond closer and lowered his head to suck on the blond's nipple. His other hand grabbed both dicks, and gave an extra squeeze to Naruto's that made mini convulsions.

Naruto couldn't take the passion any longer and released a loud moan of " _Sasuke!"_

Sasuke came afterward when he felt Naruto come into his hands, biting Naruto's soft pliant skin to muffle his moan.

Seconds passed, Naruto was still panting for air when he saw Sasuke licking his fingers that had his cum. Sasuke caught him looking, causing Naruto to blush to the end of his hair.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's cuteness, and kissed him chastely on the head, leaning to his ear.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you'll feel more pleasure next time."

Naruto blushed madly as he registered that there will be a _'next time'_ with his teacher… He suddenly felt like a bucket of cold water poured mercilessly at his back, making him stiffen from his horrible realization.

' _Oh my god! What have I done?'_

* * *


	2. Confessions

**_  
_**

After the period passed, Sasuke noticed that Naruto had been _too_ quiet and passive. Hell, he wasn't even teasing Sakura back! Which was good, but still unusual… Not only that, he wasn't smiling anymore in his class.

' _What the hell?'_ Sasuke thought as he began to notice the difference in Naruto's odd behavior as it continued for a few days...

Until Sasuke couldn't take it any longer.

"Uzumaki, meet me after class."

Murmurs began quietly between students.

 _"_ Wh-What did Naruto-kun do?" Hinata whispered to Sakura.

"I don't know." The pink-haired girl shook her head slowly, and poked Kiba on the ribs "Ne, you know?"

"Maybe he pulled a prank on Uchiha-sensei."

Hinata looked aghast, "N-No way, Naruto-kun wouldn't do that!"

Tenten rolled her eyes at the commotion and answered nonchalantly, "Yeah, he's been behaving in Uchiha-sensei's class for days."

"Oh, yeah…" Kiba said, mostly to himself.

"Baka." Sakura bit out harshly.

Kiba slightly flinched at her words, asking for his lazy friend's help, "Ne, Shikamaru, help me out here."

Shikamaru lifted his head and whispered, "Troublesome." Then resumed to his sleep once more.

The class became silent as they waited to see Naruto's reaction and answer.

"Hai…" Naruto replied in a passive tone, refusing to look at his teacher.

"Class is dismissed."

All of the students filed out.

Sasuke made sure that all of his students have left, double-checking if he was truly alone with his blonde student.

"Ano… Sensei, why was I called?" Naruto asked as Sasuke took a seat beside him, feeling a bit self-conscious and uncomfortable, he discretely moved away from his teacher slightly. Then a pale hand suddenly grabbed him by the arm, Naruto avoided Sasuke's unwavering gaze as he tried to shove the arm away but it proved to be too strong.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Sasuke asked, hiding his hurt.

"…"

"Is it because of what we did? Do you… Do you hate me?" Sasuke whispered the last question, exposing himself emotionally with that question, feeling vulnerable for the first time .

" _NO!"_ Naruto abruptly yelled, his small frame quivering.

Sasuke felt extreme pain when he saw Naruto's obvious discomfort and anxiety towards him. It stunned him that the reason for it is because of his callousness. He shouldn't have let his emotions loose during that eventful day. Now, he clearly had no more chance to be with Naruto anymore. It was his fault… He slowly released his hold of Naruto and stood up, ready to leave him alone.

"G-Gomen, Sensei. I didn't mean to shout at you. I was just-just…"

Sasuke observed the rattled blonde, seeing a tear fall from those beautiful eyes he adored. He raised his pale hand, intending to wipe away Naruto's tear, but quickly retracted as his face crumpled. He didn't want to scare him more than he'd already done.

Naruto slowly stood up, taking a step back away from Sasuke and bowed.

"Gomen, Sensei! I-I know that you just want me and-and… I fell in love."

Sasuke's breath got caught. _'Fell in love... With who?'_ The question was at the verge of his tongue, itching to be asked, but the voice in his head harshly retaliated that he didn't even have the right to even know… After all, he didn't own him. Naruto wasn't his… His mood shifted into dark bleakness, thinking that he lost his chance for his student's heart. That he'd lost him after all his efforts to attain him…

Naruto raised his body, his teary eyes looking at Sasuke's shocked ones with a maddening blush on his determined face. " _I love you, Sasuke."_ As soon as the words came out of his lips, Naruto turned to leave, but Sasuke's hand on his wrist forbade him to do so.

A soft whisper came from Sasuke's lips, "Say it again."

Naruto's eyes widened, staring deeply at the onyx eyes that he fell in love with. His baby blue eyes softened gradually.

"I love you so much, Sasuke."

Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms and embraced him, breathing his sunny locks deeply. "Again."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with incomprehension, but nevertheless leaned in to his embrace as he whispered fervently, "I love you."

Sasuke pulled the blonde out slightly, enough for him to look at those ocean blue eyes, and answered, "I love you, too."

Naruto's eyes grew wide at this and left his embrace abruptly with surprise, making Sasuke feel horribly empty. "Y-You love me? I thought – I thought that you lusted after me and –"

Sasuke claimed the Naruto's lips with his own. "I love you, dobe, just accept it."

Naruto touched Sasuke's face softly as he leaned into those gentle tanned hands, still looking into those hypnotic eyes.

A thought suddenly crossed Naruto's mind, making him remove his hold on Sasuke, "What about your job? I'm sorry… I shouldn't have– "

Sasuke shushed the blonde, "Dobe, I only took this job because I knew you were here. Actually," his smirk grew prominent, "I own a lot of companies and am, in fact, not a teacher. In short, I never needed it in the beginning."

Naruto was now embarrassed and stuck out his tongue like a kid.

"Teme!" He puffed, turned around and said "I wasn't worried about you at all!"

Sasuke reached for the Naruto's chin, making him turn and face him. He tilted his face and kissed him on the forehead as he whipered "Dobe."

* * *

_RRIIINNNGGGGG!_

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed as his substitute teacher finally dismissed them. This was his last class and he was clearly eager enough to leave the building because outside, a treat was waiting for him.

Outside the College building, there was a distinct black Porsche that looked incredibly sleek and fast, despite its immobile state.

Naruto eagerly opened the door and was greeted by a hot and passionate kiss. "It's nice to see you too, Sasuke." He said cheekily and smiled at his former teacher who was now his boyfriend and lover.

"How was your day, dobe?" Sasuke smirked and kissed him again, before starting his engine. His eyes on the road as he sped off the campus.

Naruto pouted at his given nickname but shrugged it off. "Good, we have a new teacher. His name is Sai." He slightly blushed as he remembered something.

Sasuke didn't miss Naruto's tone and blush. _'Something's wrong._ ' "What about him?" He asked in a soft, careful and _dangerous_ tone.

Naruto almost forgot that Sasuke tends to be possessive with what was his, specifically him. He started to fidget, despite his act of nonchalance as his eyes constantly darted to the streets, "Well, ano… he was... hitting on… me."

Naruto spoke so quietly that no person could have possibly heard him, but Sasuke didn't miss it.

" _He what?"_ Sasuke suddenly hit the brakes, as the car's tires screeched with protest at this sudden action. He abruptly turned to face Naruto who was both shocked and speechless by the furious and jealous Uchiha. "What did he do, Naruto?" His eyes narrowed, contemplating on whether to go back to the school and pulverize this 'Sai'.

"…"

"Naruto!"

Naruto kissed Sasuke and saddled on his lap. Sasuke was still not distracted by Naruto's attempts, but aroused… But still! He demanded answers.

"…"

Naruto sighed at Sasuke's stubbornness, giving up on his plan on letting his boyfriend forget.

"Well, he showed a little interest on me… but I told him that I already have you!" Naruto proclaimed proudly, and wanted to placate the Uchiha more, but a pair of lips suddenly kissed him to silence.

"Good! _Now_ , you can distract me." Sasuke smirked, pulling the blonde's body closer.

Naruto smiled in an angelic manner that made Sasuke want to kiss him again, until a hand suddenly gripped his manhood firmly.

" _Fuck!"_ Sasuke hissed in both pleasure and surprise.

The little dobe is so _not_ an angel! Sasuke thought to himself, while attacking his lover's neck and removing all visible article of clothing, leaving them both stark naked.

Sasuke lifted Naruto off his lap to place him at the back seat, finding it a difficult task but not impossible.

"Nn… _Sasuke_." Naruto moaned his lover's name, arching his back so he could have more contact with the Uchiha's hot body.

Sasuke was having a hard time controlling his needs for he was already hard, and Naruto's sweet torture and moans made it even harder! H grunted with effort as Naruto's erotic body writhed underneath him. "God! Naruto, don't make me hurt you."

Naruto softly whined as Sasuke began to ready him. "Fuck, Sasuke! Skip the preparations already, we're on the road!" Naruto protested when Sasuke placed his fingers in front of him.

"I don't want to hurt you, and I don't have a lube right now." Sasuke muttered beside the blond's ears, trying to soothe him to see his reason.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and suddenly gripped Sasuke's dick once again, stroking it up and down. "What were you saying _, love_?"

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's head, pressing his thumb on the tip of his manhood teasingly as he sensually stroked the rest with fervor.

"Don't you want me?" Naruto grinded both erections in his hand, both hissing in pleasure.

"Onegai, Sasuke, I want you inside me. I want you to pound in my ass until it's fucking _sore_. I want it to be dry, fast and _hard._ Can you do that for me?" Naruto whispered seductively to Sasuke that drove him to the brink of sexual insanity.

Sauke's mind went blank as the sexual tension engulfed him, and he immediately rammed himself into his blond, making Naruto scream in both pleasure and pain. The sudden heat and tightness was a shock to Sasuke, and for a moment, he thought that he'd already died and went to heaven.

Naruto began to squirm under Sasuke, making a rather delicious friction. Sasuke groaned, tightening his hold on Naruto's waist as he slammed his eyes shut.

"God, Sasuke… _move!_ "

Sasuke complied with Naruto's wishes, taking a pert nipple into his mouth as he began to pound the blond at the back seat of the car.

"Ngh, fuck! Teme… more!" Naruto breathlessly whimpered, his sweat dripping down his temples. He moaned aloud and reached for his dark-haired lover's head with a desperate kiss, before breaking it with a demand, "Sasuke, _more!"_

Sasuke changed his position, shifting to a comfortable place.

"Fuck, there! Shit!" Naruto screamed, and pushed back enthusiastically when his prostrate was struck. His body was rocked back and forth due from the Uchiha's intoxicating entrance each time.

Stirred by his lover's moans of ecstasy and his own building desire, Sasuke began to thrust in and out of the blond fast and with more force. He wrapped a hand around the Naruto's weeping erection that seemed to have been forgotten.

Naruto grounded himself hard against Sasuke's dick, his sweating tanned legs encircled the Uchiha's waist, wanting it to go deeper. "Fuck!" He whimpered at the continuous onslaught of pleasure on his prostate as he arched his body towards Sasuke.

Sasuke forced as much speed and power as he rammed inside the blond, his need to come was dangerously at its peak.

"Shit! _Sasuke!"_ Naruto screamed, seeing white as he released his seed, cumming all over their stomachs and riding out his orgasm. He gripped the Uchiha's neck with urgency as he hugged Sasuke's head tightly, clamping his eyes shut.

"Naruto!" Sasuke whispered under the blond's neck as he spilled his seed into his lover's body.

Both of them were exhausted and panted for air as they laid down, relaxing after having spent their energy. Sasuke was still on top of Naruto as he tucked the Naruto's head under his chin, giving him a chaste kiss on the nose.

A comfortable silence prevailed, making Sasuke wish that they could be like this forever. He smiled to himself at this simple desire. Yeah, he'd like that.

"You do know that we're still on the road?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

Sasuke laughed and kissed his lover on the forehead.

"Don't worry, dobe, we won't get caught." Humor rang evidently in Sasuke's voice as he smirked at the thought.

The sound of laughter was the last thing that Naruto heard as he drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke looked at his lover's face as he battled his own sleep, but before Sasuke finally gave up on fighting his sleep, he pulled Naruto close to his chest and whispered to the blonde's ear.

"I love you."


	3. Pictures (Bonus Chapter)

Naruto shuffled about the bed, feeling for the blanket that was kicked off somewhere to the floor. He groaned when he _still_ couldn't find the blasted cloth, so he finally opened his eyes, and noticed that it was sunset. Then, all of a sudden, he lost his footing in an effort to crouch from the bed, and immediately grabbed on to the first thing he could reach – a drawer's case. He tumbled with a loud thud, "It-tai!"

He rubbed the back of his head where he landed, and was, by now, clearly awake. He looked at the mess he had created, and saw that the drawer was removed along with its content from its case. _'Shit…'_ He quickly grabbed at the things, returning the things to its case, and was about to close it when he saw a small, black box underneath the case. "What the…"

Naruto looked around, as if to check whether anyone was looking – specifically, his dark-haired boyfriend. He glanced at the door if it was closed, and grinned when it was. He reached for the box mischievously. It was obvious that these were things that his lover wanted to keep from him – things that he could make as blackmail materials. His grin widened. He opened the box excitedly, and was shocked by the sight that greeted him, his grin unconsciously wiped away and was replaced by puzzlement.

The box was filled with pictures of him five years ago when they weren't a couple, before he even met the bastard. A soft smile crept on to his face as he sifted through every picture – pictures that he wasn't aware of being taken. Then, he finally reached a familiar picture among the compilation. It was a picture of him and Sasuke when he used to be his teacher… He smiled when he recalled of how the picture was taken. Of course, how could he forget? It was the first time that he was actually forced into taking a photograph with a teacher that he hated. Well, mostly the subject, but same thing, right?

_A blonde-haired boy trudged the almost muddy path, followed by a black-haired young man that could be mistaken as a college graduate, if not for his I.D. that indicated him as a teacher. They were both lost and separated from the group, due to the blasted rain, and were currently finding their group._

" _Uchiha-sensei… It's starting to rain again. Shouldn't we go to the bus now?" Naruto whined for what seemed like the millionth time. For heaven's sake, it was his field trip and he just_ had _to be stuck with their new Statistics teacher. He groaned at his misfortune. Well, let's just say he didn't get along swimmingly with his new substitute sensei – from day one. Period._ "Ugh…"

_He was suddenly snapped out of his self-pity parade when he felt a hand grab his arm. His eyes clashed with his youthful teacher's as he waited for the hold up. "What?" He wasn't one for a thing called patience._

_Sasuke's eyes reverted to the floor as Naruto cocked an eyebrow at his teacher's odd behavior – first, the silence, and now, this. What next? Naruto opened his mouth to comment on this, but Sasuke asked something that made Naruto think he'd gone deaf._

" _What?" Naruto asked dumbly, and shook his head at the stupid question. He blinked furiously as the drops pelted on his face, "Gomen, Uchiha-sensei, but could you repeat that?"_

_Sasuke cleared his throat, "Could I take a picture with you?" He asked with a tinge of blush, avoiding Naruto's gaze._

_Naruto berated himself of what he'd seen. Damn, he was hallucinating things. It was impossible that_ the _Uchiha-sensei blushed. Had he made up the whole thing? He felt his teacher's hold on him tighten. He had to speak; his teacher was waiting, but he couldn't think of anything conventional to say, "S-Sure." He stammered. He didn't put much thought on it. After all, it was only a picture._

" _But, Uchiha-sensei, it's raining. Shouldn't we just take a picture in the bus? You know, where it's dry?" He rubbed his wet hair with his free hand. "We could also ask one of my classmates to take the picture. But, of course, they'd want a group picture too." He grinned at this wryly. It was obvious that most of his classmates would want their picture to be taken with the Uchiha, especially the girls._

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "No, we'll take it here." He said, taking out his high-class camera that was water-proof._

_Naruto released a long whistle of appreciation when he saw the beauty. Then, he shrugged, "Sure, no prob."_

_Sasuke raised the camera upwards. They both looked up at the device, their faces getting drenched in doing so. There was a small screen in front of the small machinery to show whether they were fit into the picture. Naruto smiled his full-grown, foxy grin, while Sasuke smirked at the camera. Their wet faces didn't diminish both of their own beauty when the camera flashed._

_Sasuke lowered his hand to look at the photograph, and that's when Naruto noticed that his teacher hasn't released his arm yet. He tried not to be bothered by this, but it still did. "S-Sensei, we should really go now," he muttered, pulling at his arm gently when his teacher was busy looking at his camera. "The bus might leave us and– "_

_Naruto was suddenly pulled once more, but this time, he landed on a hard, broad chest. The rain poured heavily as if on cue to cover their forms from nosy onlookers. Naruto involuntarily shivered at the simple contact, and felt a pair of lips on top of his reddening ear._

_"Aishiteru…"_

_Just as quickly as he was pulled into the embrace, he was released all too soon. Naruto's blush was still visible as he stuttered pathetically, "Se-Sensei, eto…" He rubbed his head, and grinned nervously, "I didn't hear it. The rain blocked what you said… Gomen! Can you say it once more?"_

_Sasuke turned his back towards him, and walked to the bus area._

_Naruto groaned inwardly. He didn't mean not to hear it! The rain was too loud! And the bastard just frickin' whispered it! It wasn't his fault! He trudged next to his teacher, pouting. At his peripheral view, he saw the older man smirk down at him._

_Naruto looked up, disgruntled. He couldn't resist, but he stuck out his tongue like a five year old, before running ahead._

Naruto frowned at the picture. He needed to ask what the bastard had said. Stupid teme. He rolled his eyes.

Then, he smiled at the picture once more as he reexamined it. He actually looked cute here, despite his hair being flat and wet. It gave him an image of an innocent angel, especially with his childish looks before. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his cheeks. His eyes devoured Sasuke's image next. He had to admit that the bastard looked sinfully hot here. His smirk was enough to make anyone blush, and think of hot, wet sex. He was like the devil, tempting the angel beside him – He succeeded too. Naruto chuckled at his fancy thoughts, and moved on to the next one.

He cocked his head to the side. "What the fuck is this?"

The sun seemed to have set to welcome the night. Naruto reached for the lamp switch to provide light upon the image that was too dim to see. He turned the picture, and then the image clicked into his brain.

A blush suddenly engulfed his face. _'This couldn't possibly…'_ His eye twitched as he certainly recognized _this_ one. ' _Damn teme._ '

It was a picture when they had their first sex, the time when he'd confessed his feelings to his perverted teacher. His blush retained as he looked at the blurry picture over. The image contained of him sleeping on top of the Sasuke's chest, his mouth gaping a little as his hair was in complete disarray – a look that screamed 'just had sex'. He shook his head at the embarrassing picture. Seriously, you'd think the bastard had any decency of shame. How could he have fallen for him so hard?

_Moonlight illuminated Naruto as he paced back and forth. Then all of a sudden, a hand landed on his shoulder, almost making him scream as he failed to suppress his flinch. He stiffened and looked at whose hand it belonged to._

" _Oi, you oka_ y?" _Kiba asked, his eyebrows scrunching together with concern. "You've been pacing for almost an hour now."_

 _Naruto released a nervous chuckle, and managed to croak his reply to his roommate. "Y-Yeah." He released a soft relieved sigh._ 'At least, it wasn't Sasuke…'

_His blush covered his face. Did he just think of 'Sasuke', instead of 'Uchiha-sensei'? Unknowingly, he screamed, causing Kiba to jump._

" _What? What's wrong?" Kiba shook Naruto's shoulders and then slapped him, like any good friend would do._

_Naruto looked at Kiba with a hysterical face, and forced a smile, "I-I need some fresh air." He muttered, headed for the door immediately. He glanced at Kiba's bewildered face, before closing the door. He went straight to the dormitory's top floor where it was open as cold air greeted his face pleasantly. Although, it did no help with his confused mind, he hoped that it could at least help him clear his head._

_He sighed with defeat. How could he tell Kiba of what had happened with his teacher? It's like asking your mom what sex was. Naruto paled. Now, that's just plain horrible._

_Suddenly, Sasuke's voice bubbled into his head,_ "Don't worry. I'll make sure you'll feel more pleasure next time." _His hand moved to his lips. He could almost taste him… He shook his head vigorously. What the fuck had he been thinking?_

_He leaned on to the railings, looking up at the stars intently, "Sasuke…" How could he put it simply? He doesn't know how to tell his problem… He'd love to tell about it, but… He honestly doesn't know…_

_Is it want? Regret? Love? He doesn't know…_

_And even if he does feel those, does Sasuke feel those? His breathing hitched uncomfortably, his heart clenching unpleasantly._ 'Does Sasuke regret it?' _He frowned. To put it plainly, he was thoroughly confused._

 _He rubbed his head furiously, trying to comprehend his chaotic feelings. Sure, he knew of lust, want, pride, hurt, loss, jealousy, amazement, beauty, and rejection, but what he_ can't understand _was his feelings for his teacher…_

 _Something cold and dark slithered into his heart, constricting him painfully,_ 'What if he only wants a good fuck? A one night stand…' _His eyes looked down at the floor dejectedly._ 'A quick fuck and toss…'

_The thoughts hurt him more than it should, but the question there is, "why?"_

'Why should I care…?'

_He groaned quietly, and tossed around; leaning his arms on the railings that overlooked the ground floor. Unless he cared for him? He rubbed his aching head, all this thinking was giving him a migraine._

_Suddenly, his movements stopped all together._

_What did he just think? He retraced his thoughts… Did he just think he cared for him? How…?_

_He slapped his forehead, ignoring the slight pain it brought. Just when he thought he'd cleared a maze, another one awaited. He slipped the hand from his face, dragging it until he rested it under his chin._

_Okay. He cared for him. Easy as that, but a question nagged at him. He tried to ignore it without success, not wanting to earn a_ larger _migraine. He sighed with defeat._ 'Why… does he care for him?'

_Just like what he'd thought, he might only be a convenient fuck._

_He flinched. The thought stung him again. He tried to think rationally, willing himself to be devoid of emotions._ If _Sasuke just wanted a good lay – Naruto could hardly make himself think the words – then what should he do?_

_Only two options seemed practical, even to a person like him. The first was to avoid his teacher: to be smart, to stop seeing him. To pretend there was an impenetrably thick glass wall between him when he's in class with him. To tell Sasuke to leave him alone…_

_Naruto was choked in a sudden agony of despair as he considered that. His mind rejected the pain, quickly skipping on to the next option – He could do nothing different._

_He groaned loudly, cursing under his breath as he slid down to sit on the cold ground. His head spun around in answer-less circles._

_There was one thing he was sure of, if he was sure of anything. When Sasuke pulled him into his arms, he felt fear crawl his spine at his teacher's actions. Even so, when his mind screamed out in terror, it wasn't fear that he'd be caught with his teacher that brought the cry of "no" to his lips… It was fear that_ Sasuke _would be harmed from their little tryst if they were caught. He feared for_ him.

_Why?_

_Naruto chuckled wryly. He knew why, but he refused to admit it to himself. Once again, he found himself asking, "Why?" Why doesn't he want to admit it? Was it because he was afraid of being rejected, of being used if he gave that person the power to control his heart? Why would he care so much that he'd be hurt?_

_Naruto shut his eyes. He didn't want to think of the answer to that, nor to the other question, because he knew that he would be skin deep in this one if he ever did. But it refused to be ignored; the truth crept to him like seeping water…_

_Love._

_His eyes shot open as the truth settled where it was, at first, unwelcome. The hurricane of worries, thoughts, and rationalizations came to an abrupt stop as it dawned upon him – It doesn't matter…_

_He doesn't care whether he's rejected or needed. It doesn't help whether he's confused with the situation either, because it all ends up in one answer – He loves him! He fell in love with him…_

_Yes, it doesn't make sense, but… Does love always makes sense? Fuck, that was sappy, but that was besides the point! After all, no one can answer how you fall in love, because by the time you find the answer, you just did._

_Naruto shot up from the cold ground, finally resolved of his answer as he stretched. "Finally, I can sleep with some peace!" He placed his hand behind his head nonchalantly, some of his migraine gone. He headed for the door leading to the stairs, and let a small smile slip into his face._ 'Love, huh.'

Naruto rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully. If he was right, the day after his revelation, he and his teacher finally confessed their feelings – along with Sasuke not needing his concern, because he wasn't a teacher originally. Naruto's eyes narrowed at this. _'So much for my worries.'_

He flipped the picture to the floor, along with the others as he continued to hold the small box firmly in his grip. His smile returned with full force at this one, gazing intently at the picture inside the small black box. It was a picture of their first official date when Sasuke stopped being his teacher, and started to become his boyfriend.

" _Teme, you know that we don't really need to go on a date." Naruto nervously chuckled, not liking the fact that Sasuke mentioned a 'surprise' involved. He inwardly gulped. The only time the word_ surprise and Sasuke _got along, would be sex. Long hours of sex with kinky items that the bastard bought. He shuddered._

" _Dobe, we're_ already _on a date. Didn't you hear me?" Sasuke sipped from his glass of wine._

'No wonder we went to a high-class restaurant…' _He mentally slapped himself for his slowness. He groaned as he realized that that would also explain the movie, the amusement park, and the ice cream shop. Especially the ice cream shop! The bastard doesn't even like sweets! Maybe it was karma, because he had laughed at him when he forced his boyfriend some ice cream._

_Naruto let out a small sigh. Well, no use crying over spilled milk. He looked up at Sasuke's smug face, and let out a smile to show his relenting, "So? What's your surprise?"_

_Sasuke smirked at his little victory, "Close your eyes."_

_Naruto reflected his puzzlement on his face, "Why?"_

" _Dobe, is that too much to ask?" He taunted, his eyebrows arched sarcastically._

_Naruto's eye twitched, before he slammed his blue irises shut. He mumbled out complaints, but, nonetheless, kept them shut. He felt warm hands ghost over his neck, and a weight suddenly appeared around his neck._

" _Open them."_

_Naruto gazed down at the material around his neck, and was amazed by the sheer beauty he was given. "Is this…"_

" _Real? Yes. I bought it while I was at Europe. I thought that you'd like it." He smirked at Naruto's speechlessness._

_Naruto couldn't flash him an incredulous look, because he was too absorbed looking at the piece of emerald that he'd received. "It's beautiful." He whispered as if in reverence._

" _Gomen, I couldn't find a sapphire."_

_That's when Naruto finally looked up at him. "Are you kidding me? This is already more than enough! Thanks, teme." He smiled, blushing and looking downwards as he thanked him, but then his eyes snapped back to obsidian eyes. "But why? What's the occasion?" Naruto frowned as he mumbled, "I didn't get you a present…"_

_Sasuke chuckled, and went around the table to caress Naruto's blonde hair. "No occasion. I thought that you'd love it. And…"_

_Naruto's blush intensified when Sasuke leaned over to his face._

" _If you want to give_ me _a gift, then I have a few things in mind." Sasuke whispered as Naruto gulped. He felt the pale hand tug at him insistently upwards from the seat. Then, by the time he noticed, Sasuke had dragged him to the dance floor where soft, slow music lilted at the background. A few couples were in each other's arms, dancing slowly to the enchanting melody of the piano._

" _Dance with me."_

_Naruto blushed at Sasuke's husky voice when he'd said those few words. "I-I don't dance, teme." He protested weakly against those smoldering onyx eyes._

" _Dance with me." Sasuke repeated with a smirk, persistent – probably knowing of Naruto's weakening refusal._

_Naruto gave out a huff, before looking away to hide his inflamed face from his lover. "You're so pushy." He mumbled, trying not to sound like a sulky child._

_Sasuke's eyes flickered to Naruto's face from under his lashes. The hint of smirk on his face when he'd reached for Naruto's slim waist. He pulled him to his arms, gently placing tawny arms on his broad shoulders. He felt Naruto shudder as sapphire eyes glimmered at him under the ball light. He matched the pace of the music – slow and steady._

_The mood was serene and gentle. Naruto relaxed against Sasuke's chest, inhaling his scent leisurely as he moved with his pace. His hands going up to his shoulders, unconsciously stroking Sasuke gently with feather light touches._

" _I love you."_

_Naruto's eyes widened, surprised. He knew that it wasn't the first time he heard it, but it still sent waves of shock through his system. He smiled warmly, snuggling his face to Sasuke. "I love you too…" He felt Sasuke tighten his hold by a fraction on his waist, and then he felt Sasuke remove one hand from him._

_Naruto looked up, seeing Sasuke move to reach for his pant pocket. Mild curiosity etched at his face._

_Sasuke smirked, answering his thoughts. "You said that you want to give me a gift, right?" He reached inside his pocket and retrieved a blue digital camera._

_Naruto blinked, and smiled incredulously, "You want a picture? With me?"_

" _Who else, dobe?"_

_Naruto shook his head as he let out a tinkling laughter, "Sure, teme!"_

Naruto smiled. That was the day that they made slow, hot love for hours. Of course, that also included that he wasn't able to sit properly for a _week!_ His eyes roamed to his face, the necklace shining beautifully; as well as his eyes shimmering with happiness. His smile dazzling, although when he saw Sasuke's small smile in the picture, it made his heart pound. That bastard always had that control over him. He thumbed the picture, and was surprised to know that it was the last one. _'But there's still some space…'_

Sure enough, there was a small empty space behind the picture. He picked the picture up, and was surprised beyond comprehension.

Naruto didn't hear a familiar voice call out, "Tadaima", or their bedroom door open with a soft creak. So he was clearly not prepared to hear a slightly louder than usual, with a slight flustered, shout of, _"Dobe!"_

Naruto looked up dazedly, and felt the small box be snatched away by an unnerved Uchiha. He looked up at Sasuke's face, still surprised to comment or complain. He was undeniably stunned by what he'd seen.

Sasuke refused to look at him, but finally relented. His onyx eyes softened as he knelt down next to Naruto, offering the small box again, and showing the thing it held clearly. "I was supposed to ask you tonight, but… You're nothing, but full of surprises when it came to my plans."

Naruto remained silent, holding his breath as he continued to look at Sasuke smirk.

"Will you marry me?" He whispered. A genuine smile appeared on his lips.

Tears started to fall on Naruto's face. He couldn't speak yet, so he nodded as his arms encircled Sasuke's head in a gentle embrace. His face gradually turned to his familiar spread of blush, whispering, "I love you…" His tears fell down as a smile dominated on beautiful pair of lips.

No words could possibly depict his chaotic, ecstatic, and fierce feelings that ruled his thundering heart. He'd never been this intoxicated with happiness, since the first time Sasuke had said 'I love you'. He tightened his hold on his lover, whispering words of love fervently.

"I love you too, dobe."

Sasuke kissed the patch of skin that his mouth was able to reach. "Forever." He placed the black box on the top of their drawer, carrying Naruto to the bed to make sweet, slow love.

In the small, black box there held a gold ring with a diamond-shaped sapphire embedded on it – the color of Naruto's eyes – and at the back of the last picture, it stated, _"I love you forever. Marry me. Uchiha Sasuke"_

**-Owari-**


End file.
